


Era of Haven

by vannahfang



Series: Era [1]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannahfang/pseuds/vannahfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the journal of Aurelia Rubina Piperellus, one of the remaining non-human humanoids in Haven City. Aurelia was apart of a special group of "freaks" chosen for the Dark Warrior project and lost memory of the year and a half of her life prior to her experience. However, as she makes new friends and gain back her memories, Aurelia struggles to accept her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Era of Haven

Day 1829

"Time to wake up,"  
My eyelids flutter open as the usual of white walls of my room, but today was different. His dandelion eyes comforted me as his orotund voice welcomes me back to consciousness.  
"How many-"  
"Six days, How do you feel?"  
His middle and ring finger wander around my scars and settled on a vein. Six days? What did Ashelin do to me? Why did she-  
"Aurelia, do you feel alright?"  
His light biscotti and pewter face contorted into distraught look, then I answered,  
"I feel fine, comman- Erol."  
His smile returned as he recorded something, and his hand withdrew from my neck. He reached under my cot to retrieve my bible. "That's a relieve. Would you like to hear the verse of the day?" I nodded. "'Whoever loves money never has money enough; whoever loves wealth is never satisfied with his income. This too is meaningless.' —Ecclesiastes 5:10. Ironic, isn't it?" "Very, why did Ashelin let me sleep for-" My mouth was covered as Erol hints at the locked door. "Are you ready? There are copious amounts of guards outside and Ashelin will tell me to shoot at you." Erol muttered in Latin. My eyes started to tear up, but I answered in my mother language. "I will either die in a prison cell or fighting setting people free. I want to help you, so let me fight." As Erol rose to his feet, he used his ID to unlock my platinum restraints. Then, he exited my cell and locked the door, but he knew it was no use. I could feel the dark eco flowing through my veins. Pain shot through my head and hands, but that did not matter. I took a few steps, but the door... "Prisoner #5 has broken out of their cell. All Krimzon Guard respond. Do not let her escape. " A smile painted it's self on my face as I cooed. "I am afraid you are in for a.... I lost control.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction does include the depictions of violence, torture, religious beliefs and themes.  
> Hey! You took the time read my warning. Thanks for reading this note and understanding what will be in the fanfiction you, hopefully, will continue to read. I own my original characters and this story, that's all I own. -vannahfang


End file.
